Jonathan Rhys-Meyers
Jonathan Rhys-Meyers (1977 - ) Film Deaths *''B. Monkey'' (1998) [Bruno]: Killed in a fight/shootout. *''Titus (1999)'' [Chiron]: Throat slit along with his brother (Matthew Rhys), by Anthony Hopkins while Jonathan and Matthew are hanging upside-down in the kitchen. Their bodies are then made into a meat pie (off-screen) and served to their mother (Jessica Lange) at a banquet. *''Tangled'' (2001) [Alan Hammond]: Dies (off-screen) of his injuries after falling into a coma from being shot by Shawn Hatosy. *''Octane (Pulse)'' (2003) [The Father]: Killed in an explosion/burned to death along with Norman Reedus and the remaining cultists when one of Norman’s bombs go off whilst he’s struggling with Reedus (since it’s implied that he survived or can be ressurected I don’t know if this contributes as a death scene but I thought I’d list this just in case) (I haven’t seen all of this but it’s confirmed he dies). *''I'll Sleep When I'm Dead ''(2003) [Davey]: Commits suicide by slitting himself his throat after taking an overdose in his bath (after being raped by Malcolm McDowell). (Thanks to Shollum and Thierry) *''The Tesseract'' (2003) [Sean]: Shot repeatedly in the back/neck by Lena Christenchen (to finish him off) after first being shot by Carlo Nanni (who he manages to shoot in the head/throat in return as Carlo is about to kill Alexander Rendel). *''Vanity Fair'' (2004) [George Osborne]: Killed in combat (off-screen); his body is shown lying on the battlefield afterwards. (Thanks to Nemanja and Shollum) *''The Children of Huang Shi (The Bitter Sea; Escape from Huang Shi; Children of the Silk Road)'' (2008) [George Hogg]: Dies of tetanus. (I haven’t seen all of this but I’m aware of the history) *''6 Souls (Shelter)'' (2010) [David/Adam/Wesley]: Playing a hypocritical preacher cursed to be a supernatural soul collecting being; he is destroyed by being impaled through the throat on spiked branches at the end of a struggle with Julianne Moore in order to return her daughter's (Brooklynn Proulx) soul. With his spirit and all the souls of his victims then possessing her daughter as he dies (thereby passing his curse onto her). *''The Rising'' (2016) [Patrick Pearse]: Executed by hanging (off-screen). Deaths in Television *''Gormenghast'' (2000) [Steerpike]: Stabbed in the chest at the end of a fight with Andrew Robertson (he dies whilst talking to Robertson, before falling back into the flooded river, with his body later seen as palace guards retrieve him). (Thanks to Shollum) *''Elvis'' (2005) [Elvis Presley]: Dies (off-screen) of a drug-induced heart attack. *''The Tudors: Death of a Monarchy (2010)'' [Henry VIII of England]: Dies of old age/natural causes. *''Vikings: Hell (2018)[Bishop Heahmund]'': Shot with numerous arrows and stabbed through the back with a sword during a battle. Notable Connections *Brother of Jamie O'Keefe, Paul O'Keefe and Ali O'Keefe (musicians). Rhys-Meyers, Jonathan Rhys-Meyers, Jonathan Category:Irish actors and actresses Category:1977 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by rape Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Nudity Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Historical death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Musicians Category:Mission: Impossible Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Julie Taymor Movies Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Death scenes by tetanus Category:Death scenes by coma Category:Actors who died in Mike Hodges Movies Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by sword Category:Death scenes by chest trauma